Gradual ('Rome' ance wasn't built in a day)
by TheLadyMuse
Summary: A 4700 word Kyouhaba that came out of the blue. Kentarou opens up to Aobajousai, and they reciprocate.


After losing to Karasuno, a weary Kyoutani Kentarou tapped the drivers' shoulder and murmured an address to take the bus to. Being depressed, the players didn't notice, and the coaches didn't realize, consumed by their thoughts as they were.

When they pulled up to a nice estate just outside Sendai, they were confused. Kyoutani stood, clearing his throat as he walked to the front of the bus

"I know we lost, and all us regulars blame ourselves for that, but my family has insisted on serving my team dinner. If you're going to stay, you need to be aware that the Kyoutani's have been breeding dogs for generations, and win or lose, after this, I'll be expected to bring you all to play with the dogs after games. Anyone allergic can wait in the house." Sighing, he stumped off the bus, astonishing his team with just how defeated he was. The regulars and coaches watched in fascination as Kyoutani strode to the door, stopping about five feet from it when it was slammed open, a five year old girl dashing up to the future ace with a shriek of joy.

Two kids (a boy and a girl) in middle school uniforms, just as much like Kyoutani (only, all three had darker hair) stepped out more sedately, hugging Kentarou before the girl trotted to the open door of the Seijou bus and beamed at them with an incandescent warmth that had both Kunimi and Kindaichi staring before she chattered

"Nii-san didn't think you'd come, but I knew you'd just be stunned! Come on, come on, there's tea for you, coaches and driver, and the dogs are around back. We have two litters of Akita puppies that need to be played with, and Ken-nii's Denka is always up for fetch." She whirled around, jumping on top of the now wrestling Kyoutani brothers.

Iwaizumi got up first, pulling on Oikawa's wrist. That prompted the stunned players into action, Yahaba and Watari crowding their yearmate for introductions. A breathlessly grinning Kyoutani nodded at the baby and said

"That's Katsuko-chan, the older two are Kouichi and Kimiko." It wasn't a magical fix, but a few hours of playing with energetic puppies and a huge meal with the rest of the team went a long way to healing the rift between Kyoutani and the other regulars. Especially after Kyoutani lifted the baby into his arms to take her into bed and Kouichi said

"Thank you for giving Nii-sama the chance to be a kid, even if for a moment. Since our parents died and Uncle took custody, Kentarou-nii-sama has been raising Katsuko and managing the breeding program by himself." Kimiko nodded and added quietly

"He didn't trust anyone to know he was raising us, so he made it look common for him to skip things when he was actually attending Kouichi's games and showing the dogs for purses and taking care of Katsu-chan when she got sick."

Kouichi's lips thinned and he added determinedly

"Kimi-chan and I can travel to show the dogs, so Nii-sama can focus on school. He needs the best records for vet school." Kimiko wrinkled her nose and interjected

"Kou-chan plays for Minamisan while I manage the boys team, and we're graduating this year. Maybe we can convince Nii-sama to bring Katsu-chan to practice so I can watch her." Kouichi nodded approvingly and amended

"We have an employee to feed them anyway." A thump was heard in the hallway, so Kimiko dashed into the kitchen as her twin hissed

"Not a word to Nii-sama!"

Kentarou was a little bemused to come back into his living room to find that all the players and even the coaches were looking at him with respect. Raising a brow, he leaned against the doorway and spoke evenly if gruffly

"Alright troublemakers. You have driving tests early tomorrow and Kat-chan has a half day at daycare so I can take Akamaru and Kuromaru to the vet."

"How are you going to get them there?" The confusion in Irihata's voice didn't slide off his face until after Kyoutani had finished the round of good night hugs between his siblings, when he turned to answer

"I have a sidecar for the motorcycle modified as a carrier."

After that, the Seijou club members left to the bus, though none missed the opportunity to say goodbye to the puppies.

 **GRADUAL**

A few days after Spring High, the club members were surprised when Kyoutani sat broodily with the rest of them.

"Uh, Kyoutani?" Watari asked cautiously. Brown eyes flashed before he explained

"One of the puppies doesn't meet breed standard. Normally, that just means their coat colour is off or something, but he's too small. Usually I train those ones as security dogs or sell them as well trained purebreds, but I don't have the time or a buyer." He groaned, gripping his scalp.

Iwaizumi asked tentatively

"You train them?" Kyoutani nodded mutely before muttering

"What I can't train for security or sell as a purebred pet, I sometimes manage to train and sell as assistance or therapy dogs, but Kou and Kim want me to focus on volleyball and they just don't have the training to do this and I need the payout from this whole litter or I can't afford the kids' tuition this year."

Yahaba would have been embarrassed by how sympathetic he was, if not for the fact that Kyoutani was grumbling about his problems to vent, not actually complaining. Oikawa had lit up when he said assistance and therapy dog.

"What does it cost, Kyouken-chan?" Kyoutani glared at him before muttering a figure that didn't faze Yahaba (but then, his parents are wealthier), and far from wilting, Oikawa was still excited.

"How much time does it take to train them?" He wanted to know.

Kyoutani slowly raised his head and informed him

"If you want it, just say so." Oikawa chewed his lip, looking around before explaining

"Takeru just had one recommended for him to help his ADHD. Getting you to train one would be _way_ less expensive, Kyouken-chan." Kyoutani thumped his head on the table and groaned

"Fine, just get me dispensation to have it here for training. It's a boy, his registered name is Takuma, if your nephew wants to change what he comes to, I need to know soon. I can train him to sit on the sidelines for practice, too, if you want."

Oikawa bounded away to call his sister with the news, and Iwaizumi nodded to Kyoutani

"Thanks. He's been worried about Takeru, since he won't be around to get him from school and his parents are often busy." Kyoutani's eyes hardened, then he promised

"I'll train Takuma to protect." Iwaizumi dipped his head in a grateful nod.

 **GRADUAL**

Takeru was given Takuma within a month of Oikawa asking for him, and in that time, it had become clear it would be Kyoutani who was the team parent. Not that Yahaba wouldn't do his best, but whenever Katsuko (who now came to practice everyday after Kyoutani got her from daycare) or Takuma or one of the first years misbehaved, they were met by a raised eyebrow from Kyoutani.

For himself, Takeru adored his dog. Takuma was gentle and well trained but loving. His parents were grateful when Kyoutani asked to meet with them to train Takeru in how to use the commands Takuma responded to.

Tooru always sported a smug smile when his parents praised his ingenuity of buying a purebred runt, especially from such a conscientious breeder as 'Kyoutani-kun'.

It was kind of surprising, actually, for Takeru, when his classmates complained about how their parents always said they couldn't have a Kyoutani dog. One such classmate, when asked for dinner at Takeru's grandparents, confided that Kentarou, like his father before him, was considered a dog training prodigy, and if they sold Takuma with his paperwork, they would fetch a massive fortune.

Takuma rested his head on Takeru's knee as the boys' family marvelled over the pooch. He was vaguely aware of his family affirming that they would only pursue therapy dogs from the Kyoutani family, as Takuma had already done wonders for Takeru.

 **GRADUAL**

With Kyoutani's acceptance and the positive impact on Takeru, his place with the team off the court was cemented. Yahaba and Watari both enjoyed being around the Kyoutani Estate, and Kunimi and Kindaichi were not above using the excuse to see Kimiko.

In fact, when Yahaba's aunt announced she was getting a divorce not long after Winter Break, Shigeru asked, all too aware that Kyoutani's latest litter featured two puppies with twisted tails, if she would like a purebred Akita trained as a security dog as a companion.

"That's pretty specific, Shigeru-kun." The woman frowned, smiling when he explained his vice captain was a dog breeder who preferred to train and rehome dogs not up to breed standard rather than killing them.

Shigeru was very thrilled to show off his friends' skilled touch with dogs. They arrived at the Kyoutani Estate to watch the end of Kentarou coaching Kouichi through pacing a show dog. He got a good laugh when Watari showed up, older cousin in tow looking for a guard dog.

Kentarou quietly gave his instructions to Kouichi, walking over to greet his teammates and their relatives. He nodded when they explained that both were looking for competent companions.

"Kyoko has the better disposition when it comes to children, and Kyouya is warier of strangers, I think." Shigeru watched excitedly as Kyoutani, bold, brash Kyoutani, walked these strangers through how to approach the dogs. Kouichi slipped up, a pair of clipboards in hand, as Shikari, Watari's cousin, and Shigeru's aunt Midoriko made nice with the beautiful pitch black puppies.

 **GRADUAL**

Yahaba Midoriko, who had reclaimed her maiden name after her divorce, had been skeptical when Shigeru had insisted his vice captain had just the dog for her. He'd directed her to the Kyoutani Estate, and her heart sank, she couldn't possibly afford a Kyoutani dog as a pet!

And then Shigeru had nearly dragged her around the back to a neatly kept yard, and to a pen where a blond boy Shigeru's age was watching another boy, obviously his dark haired younger brother, walk through the paces of a dog show, a mature dog at his heel. The blond was also accompanied by a dog, this one a rescue mutt that leaned on his leg.

Kyoutani Kentarou looked rough and volatile- and he was, from what Shigeru said, on the court- but both the dogs and the younger boy heeded him with an almost soppy adoration. He nodded when Shigeru made the introductions, explaining in a low, rough voice that sounded several years older than he was

"It's not that dog that's so expensive, because I use the runts and non-standards, even rescues. It's the training. Most people are really impatient when it comes to having a trained dog, but I tend to take double the time of most trainers and I use a list of commands specific to the dog. I knock off about ten percent if you do a training day so I know the dog will obey it's new owner."

Shigeru beamed at his vice captain before asking

"Did you finish training Lika for Kunimi?" Kyoutani-kun rolled his eyes, before he grumbled

"He asked Kimiko to do it, make trips to his house." Midoriko watched with amusement as her nephew chuckled, Kyoutani-kun's smile warming further as another boy jogged around the house, a young woman in his wake.

 **GRADUAL**

After seeing Kyoutani with the second years who'd been last years first years, it shouldn't have come as a surprise that when he put aside his attitude, he was as good a senpai as Iwaizumi.

That didn't stop everyone from staring when Kouichi and four of his Minamisan year mates, as well as Kimiko and her friend Mikoto, followed him around. Kouichi and the other players did everything as Kyoutani directed, even looking impressed when he told them that Yahaba had once defeated him.

Yahaba would have protested that, except Kouichi, twins Matsumoto Tatsuya and Tatsurou, and cousins Hijiki Masaki and Komatsu Manabu all listened to him even better after that.

Of course, the Minamisan newcomers weren't the only incoming first years. There were another ten players and another manager, but it seemed that the Minamisan alums were the best. Like Kyoutani senior, the players gave their best to every moment on the court, while the managers were meticulous about every detail, including bullying other managers into arranging practice matches.

Which was how Yahaba watched Karasuno stare at the tamed Mad Dog as his litter of human puppies obediently followed his commands.

Not that he was commanding, but every player other than Watari and Yahaba listened when Kyoutani spoke. Not that the Captain and senior Libero didn't listen to the Ace, just that he usually cleared his ideas before practice.

The second and third string players had been inspired when Kouichi and Manabu had let slip that it had been Kyoutani who inspired their desire to train and play hard. Considering half of them had Kyoutani Akitas as running companions, it wasn't surprising.

Either way, the way the Mad Dog Ace of Blue Castle quietly, firmly enforced the captain's wishes had Ennoshita looking jealous. That gave Shigeru a little satisfaction. Especially when Kyoutani tersely coached Kindaichi through a jump serve.

The serve smacked down near Kageyama's feet, startling the distracted setter and earning Kindaichi a disapproving mutter from Kentarou. Watari sniggered when Kyoutani narrowed his eyes at Kindaichi, prompting the 'Turnip-head' to jog over to Kageyama, ducking under the net to apologize.

The poor crow awkwardly forgave him, backing away with relief clear on his face when Hinata called for him. Kimiko broke the rest of the tension by clapping her hands and calling

"Nii-san, I think we need to introduce everyone to Kyoutani rules volleyball!" Kentarou and Kouichi both raised their eyebrows at her, from where she stood minding Katsuko. With a giggle, Kimiko explained

"We'll play with music, and the team that loses has to sing a song the other team's captain chooses." Ken shook his head and Kouichi snickered with his Minamisan friends.

Shigeru figured out why when all the former Minamisan boys started dancing and singing as the first song played. Kentarou held up a hand and made a cutting motion, holding up three fingers. Kimiko flipped over to another song, and all of both Seijou and Karasuno watched in awe as Kentarou led his kouhai, singing the deep melody as first Kouichi and then Masaki picked it up, Manabu, Tatsuya and Tatsurou jumping in with the harmony.

It was an interesting practice match, after that. Kyoutani successfully sang his way through it, stopping only to spike or receive. The worst part was that he was good. Good enough to send shivers down their spines, his deep, sexy voice complemented by the different pitches of his kouhai and younger brother.

Oh, yes, Yahaba Shigeru was fairly sure he was not the only one sporting a boner after Kimiko and Mikoto joined in on the female parts of one particularly complex song, where their voices danced around the notes.

Not that the females aroused him.

But his Ace, oh, his _Ace._

After the match ended, Kyoutani tapped his foot to count into an English song, getting into a duet duel with his brother, their voices climbing through the acoustics of the gym like they'd always done it.

He realized how much he hadn't been concentrating when Kageyama and Kyoutani walked over to each other, singing and fist pumping and swinging their hips as Kouichi started cleaning up. They looked good together, one dark where the other was fair, but Kyoutani gestured his kouhai over as he and Kageyama opened into a circle when they were done cleaning.

When they were done, teams and coaches staring again, Kyoutani shook hands with Kageyama, smiling and nodding when the setter murmured to him.

Kyoutani chuckled when someone asked how he knew Kageyama could sing, waving it away as

"He's gone through some of the same stuff I have. We're bros."

The look on Kindaichi's face was freaking _priceless._ Yahaba was just pleased it led to Kindaichi, and, by extension, he thought, Kunimi, considering reconciliation with Kageyama. Kyoutani later confided in him that Kunimi had actually done so months ago after Kimiko had gushed over Kageyama's skill as a setter.

 **GRADUAL**

The most- and Yahaba Shigeru did mean the most- satisfying moment of his tenure as captain of the Aobajousai VBC was when Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki walked into the first training camp to see Kyoutani gruffly instructing the first and second years. Watari doubled over with shrieking laughter when their sempai expressed surprise that the second years would listen to Kyoutani.

Yahaba discreetly informed them about the warmly thoughtful Kyoutani Kimiko, the coolly collected Yamazaki Mikoto and the earnestly helpful Kobayashi Menma, the trio of first year managers who ran the mens' VBC with a military precision.

Oikawa squawked when his year mates blamed him for their own lack of managers, but nodded slowly when the Ace called for Shigeru and Watari. Kentarou greeted Iwaizumi by name, and nodded at the other sempai, whistling for Denka (his beloved dog who watched Katsuko during training camp) to corral Katsuko after she tried to charge the older boys.

Perhaps, though, the best part of Kyoutani Kentarou was that he belonged to Shigeru. His gruff exterior hid his golden heart, but the entire club knew about it, now, knew to protect him when they could because he was theirs, too.

 **GRADUAL**

Misashi Aoi was a first year student at Aobajousai, and the possessor of a huge crush on Kyoutani Kentarou. Two years older and cooler with the muscle to back up his attitude, she'd become smitten after watching a volleyball practice where he made sure the captain, Yahaba Shigeru, was obeyed with barely a glare. But she hadn't known who the third year was until her classmates, Kyoutani Kimiko and Kouichi had turned in an 'excellent' project on why their big brother was their hero.

Aoi had to admit, an older brother who worked his ass off training dogs and to play on the school volleyball team was cool. But an older brother who'd gotten emancipated so he had full custody and was working himself to the bone to support three younger siblings was amazing. Sexy.

What Aoi hadn't expected was to ask her classmate, Kindaichi Yuusuke about the vice captain and to get a horrified stare.

"You can't confess to Kyoutani-sempai!" he exclaimed, drawing the attention of his teammate, Kyoutani Kouichi, who narrowed his eyes at her. Kimiko explained calmly

"Kentarou-nii-sama is the Team Mom, Misashi-san. Aside from getting the team to nationals with his volleyball husband, he has to study for year end exams. And I think he's dating Yahaba-taichou or Watari-senpai." Kouichi snorted

"Definitely Taichou. Watari-sempai's dating some lady Libero over at Wakunan." Yuusuke nodded, addressing Aoi once more

"No matter how much you like Kyoutani-sempai, you won't like how the team will treat you for trying to steal our 'Mom'." Kouichi nodded and added darkly

"Kunimi-sempai will glare at you if you upset Kimi-chan." Yuusuke sniggered and muttered

"Kunimi Kimi-chan!" Kimiko swatted her brother and hissed at the younger Kindaichi (who, unlike his elder brother, doesn't style his hair like a turnip)

"Ak-Kunimi-sempai is just grateful I assisted him with retraining his dog for security since his grandmother came to live with his family!" Yuusuke started sniggering again, hiccupping when Kouichi pointed out

"You almost called him Akira-kun!" Kimiko sucked in a breath, puffing her cheeks, before biting out

"Actually, it was Akira-chan, because his mother insisted." Kouichi blinked, then grinned, daring

"Call him that at practice, I want to see him blush!" Aoi is forgotten in the round of banter that follows, but she still goes to practice that afternoon. Mostly to see Kyoutani-sempai in action (hey, that two man sync attack with his younger brother and boyfriend is amazing) but also so she can laugh at the flabbergasted looks of all the players who'd hoped for attention from Kimiko.

Kunimi takes it in stride, the way Kimiko calls him 'Akira-chan', kissing his cheek when she hands him a water bottle, gently toweling sweat off his neck. After practice was over, Kouichi wails that he should never have bet against his twin and Kunimi-sempai, pretending to sob as he forks over several thousand yen to his elder brothers' displeasure. Kimiko takes it with a grin, tucking herself under Kunimi's arm after shoving half the money at him and burrowing into his side until he asks what she wants.

Aoi leaves before she can hear Kimiko ask for a date. It had become pretty clear that Kyoutani-sempai was way out of her league.

 **GRADUAL**

Even after getting to know him a little better, Shigeru never expected to love Kentarou. Sure, he knows Ken is lovable. He adores his siblings and makes PARENTAL sacrifices for them without blinking. He's an awesome sempai once he clears up that he has shit to do sometimes. Shigeru's father still marvels over how much the 'Kyoutani dog' helped his sister adjust to the life she's started leading after her divorce. Midoriko herself thanks him every few times she sees him, gushes over how smart and protective her beautiful Kyouya is.

It's nice, that Ken gave his aunt security and independence. More immediately, none of the three people who could have given him trouble as captain- third and second year transfer brothers, a punk first year- were swayed by Kyoutani's respect for Shigeru and Shinji.c

There's nothing new about how often his kouhai complain about wanting a big brother like Ken. The funny thing is it isn't about the dogs, or the money Ken makes training and breeding them. No, they envy the three younger Kyoutani's the way their Aniki is always there. The sharp eyes that take in everything inevitably see what scrapes Kouichi, Kimiko and Katsuko get into. Denka always gets extra pats when he's thinking unless Katsuko climbs his legs to cling to his torso.

No, Shigeru actually falls in love- or realizes he already is in love- with Kentarou the third time he, Shinji and Akira wind up at the estate for dinner. Akira seems unfazed by Kimiko's penchant of curling up on his chest when he lays down on the extra-deep sofa that's been around for three or four generations of Kyoutani's, once overstuffed but now worn to a comfortably compact texture. Kouichi usually takes care of the dogs, Watari (carting Katsuko on his hip) in tow while Shigeru sits at the kitchen table, homework spread out in front of him.

The third time it happens, it's not hard to see the domesticity of the scene, to realize it would be a very good life, and wonder if he could… If he could have it. It wouldn't be intolerable by any means he realizes, to come home to a dog in the house and several more in the yard, to smiling people and warm food and a beautiful house where he's just Shigeru. To a home where setting the table and feeding everyone is the most important part of the day.

But… his parents expect him to marry well, have a family.

And then his mother requests he invite 'Kyoutani-kun' for dinner. Blinking, Shigeru finally says

"I don't think he can. Katsuko-chan's been in school and daycare so he can prep for Interhigh, and he, Kouichi-kun and Kimi-chan like to have dinner with her at least." His mother makes an approving sound, and then decides

"Ask them if they can spend the night here, then. I'll make dinner and breakfast if they have someone to watch the dogs."

Kyoutani, after cajoling from his siblings and an offer from Watari to stay overnight at the estate, accepts, though he looks a little wary, still. He greets the Yahabas as affably as when Midoriko came to purchase Kyouya, who are both visiting for the day. Midoriko is ecstatic to thank Kyoutani, who is eerily calm in the face of it. Kouichi and Kimiko beam with pride at the praise heaped on Ken.

Later, over dinner, Shigeru's parents interrogate Kyoutani about his love life. Shigeru is aware that they want to set Ken up with his girl cousin on his mothers' side, so he waits anxiously.

Kyoutani shrugs and says calmly

"I'm the head of my family, really. I don't care if they're a nephew, niece, adopted or just my protégé, as long as I have an heir to take over the estate that I know will treat the dogs well, I just want someone who'll respect my ambitions and responsibilities. If they're a man, well, I don't have to worry about children before I'm ready."

Despite the shocked looks on his parents faces, Shigeru isn't really surprised when Kouichi chips in

"Besides, Nii-sama, we just want you to be happy. Dating a whiny girl who can't stand dogs or understand volleyball would be a waste of your time." Kimiko smirked at her brother and added

"I'd prefer another brother, actually. Someone who could watch your back."

It takes awhile, but that meeting changes his parents' opinions. Kentarou had explained he wanted to be a vet as well as a trainer, while Kouichi wanted to manage the estate. Kimiko had grinned and said she preferred being a stay at home wife ("Less people to talk to, and if I choose the right husband, it won't be a hardship.").

Yahaba suspects little Kimi-chan is grooming Kunimi to at least consider her as his girlfriend. It's not a bad fate, really, considering how much she dotes on him. Katsuko is a little (but adorably) clingy with Watari, pouting when his girlfriend comes to dinner at the Kyoutani Estate until he picks her up and sets her on his hip per usual.

Kasumi-chan lights up at first, seeing Shinji cart a five year old around the house. If not on his hip then his back or shoulders. But after Katsuko falls asleep in Shinji's lap, it apparently becomes clear that he won't pluck the brat off and let her climb up. Akira, Yuutarou and Yuusuke, over to visit the dogs (and, for Yuutarou, ogle Kimiko while she's relaxed), chuckle and snigger when Kasumi stomps her foot. Kimiko, coiled up tighter than usual since Akira is sitting up, rolls her eyes at her foolishness. Akira, who hadn't chuckled or sniggered, rolled his own eyes as stroked Kimi-chan's hair.

Kentarou shakes his head and barks at Kimiko that if Akira is staying the night in her room, the door needs to be open. Kasumi leaves, and Yahaba is left to watch, a little helplessly, as Yuutarou glares at Akira, and Yuusuke tries to get Kouichi's attention.

"Shigeru, can you help me in the kitchen?" Happy to escape the waiting carnage, he scampers into the kitchen, flushing when Ken hands him his landline.

"Shigeru-kun?" His mothers' concern rings across the line, and Yahaba mumbles about leaving his phone in his bag. The only reason they have the Kyoutani landline is because Kyoutani occasionally boards Kyouya when Midoriko has to go out of town.

"Are you dating Kyoutani-kun, baby?" his mothers' question is tired, sure, but she knows Kyoutani. Knows what kind of man he is. So he mutters that 'No, Mom, Ken and I are just friends.'

His mother heaves a dramatic sigh and informs him

"Your father and I have been discussing what he said when he came to dinner." Shigeru hums, genuinely startled when his mother continues

"He was correct, you know. A homosexual relationship doesn't result in accidental children. And he wants someone to respect him. His siblings want him to be happy with someone who can back him up. I- We realized that's what we want for you. Someone who makes you happy and respects you." Thanking her, he clicks off, turning to Ken to ask for a date. Kyoutani snorts and points out

"What'dyou think we've been doing?" Shigeru sits blinking as Ken calls into the living room

"Oi! Akira, Kimi, if you got condoms you can shut the door!" Kimiko's whoop travels through the doorways and hallway, and at dinner, Yahaba muses about how much will be, soon enough.

 **Hey guys! Reminder: fic commissions are open and pending what you want, cheap. Meme commissions are cheaper, but also open. Details on tumblr TheLadyMuse or email me at amaranthastormheart**

 **Don't forget to drop by my new blogspot if you don't have tumblr!**

 **.ca/**


End file.
